


Different Beginnings

by BarPurple



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Ambassador Spock meets an almost familiar face on New Vulcan.





	Different Beginnings

Spock blinked slowly as the computer chimed. He was currently finding it difficult to meditate and interruptions certainly did not help matters. As he rose to his feet he blew out the candle and composed himself.

“Come.”

The figure who stepped into his quarters was unconventional. Her robes were fashioned in a style he did not recognize and were of a vibrant purple. She must have turned many heads as she walked these corridors, such a shade was not a common sight on New Vulcan.  
She was standing just inside the doorway with a puzzled frown creasing her brow. Before he could ask the reason for her visit, she turned her head and pulled back her hood. Spock noted the points on her ears with little surprise. Many Vulcans who had chosen to travel the deeps reaches of space were slowly returning to find the world they called home gone. 

The new arrivals were often confused by New Vulcan. He had become the first point of contact for these returning sons and daughters. Displaced in time, he found it easier than others to help them adjust. He had found it best to let them speak first as they navigated unfamiliar sensations of emotion.

“I was told these were Spock’s quarters.”

Spock noted her use of the familial version of his name. Her Vulcan was flawless and she carried the same district accent as he himself did. Curious.

“That is correct.”

The woman huffed and shook her head in a stunningly un-Vulcan like gesture of disbelief.

“I see a son of Sarek before me, but you are not my brother.”

The memories rushed to the forefront of Spock’s mind and with it a name that tumbled form his lips.

“Sybok.”

The woman eyes went wide and she began to shake. Spock moved rapidly to her aid but she fell to the floor in a dead faint before he reached her. 

“Do not touch her, Spock!”

Spock looked up into eyes that were his own, but not. Commander Spock stood in the doorway. 

“This is not the way I would have liked you to meet our half-sister.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow character tagging in this fandom is hard, some many spocks.  
> So, this is a little drabble since in occurred to me that AlternateOS Spock might have a half-sibling just like OS Spock did.


End file.
